Sora no Kiseki Unwritten Chapter
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: 25 years after the events in Liberl, the gears of fate turn once more. Placing a new burden on a set of new characters. A new set of heroes...
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **: Mommy & Daddy**

 **A.N.: FINALLY! I really want to show you guys this prologue! I'm so proud of myself! I spent countless hours on this story and now it's ready for it's first segment! AH Let the Hype be real! A few notes about this story: -This will take place 20 years after the events in the Liberl Kingdom. Not the franchise, just the Liberl Kingdom. (I.E.: The events in Crossbell happen 18 years prior and so on...)**  
 **-Since this will be fun, I've decided to include both Humans and what will be called 'Beast Men'. Don't worry, it won't be without unjust cause.**  
 **-Be ready for many, many, MANY of my OTP's of this franchise. There's a lot.**  
 **-And finally, all OCs are mine or made by the help of my many friends!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Nihom Falcom. This is only a Fanfiction since I only own the OCs and plot. Other than that, I hope you enjoy because this took me a while to make and finalize.**

%%%

In a wooden house at the edge of the rural town of Rolent, a small fire in a fireplace was illuminating the simple two story house. On the first floor, A dinner table was set for four people. Two of which who had decided to turn in early and get a head start on tomorrow, leaving the other two family members sitting and eating. However, an eager child and his grandfather were finishing their supper in silence for a while. The house itself seemed very cozy and simple.

The young boy had raven black hair and ruddy brown eyes. He had a slightly pointed jawline and a joyous expression plastered on his face. He seemed to be about eleven years of age. Meanwhile the grandfather of the boy had dark brown hair, though graying slightly and similar red eyes to the boy. A small, well-kempt moustache and a square like jaw were his features.

The boy could bear the silence no longer. He couldn't contain himself in silence any longer. "Hey Grandpa," He said, finally breaking the ice between the two. "When are they gonna come back?" The young boy questioned eagerly.

"When their airship returns from Crossbell. Who knows how long that'll take..." The grandfather replied. His response did not please the boy in the slightest. In fact, he seemed even more anxious now. Even a little worried. He was starting to get all tense and nervous, so much that he walked over to the window. Forgetting about finishing the rest of his supper.

"I pray that Aidios give them a quick and safe return..." The boy mumbled in prayer. He was still going to Sunday School so it was natural for him to pray to the wonderous Goddess.

The grandfather stared at the boy and pondered some. ' _A child's hope is an adorable one._ ' He thought to himself. After another moment, he went over to the boy's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How about we get the table cleaned up?" He suggested. "And after that you can head for bed. It's getting late and you don't want to be late for any Bracer training."

"You're right..." The boy sighed in defeat. "I can't afford to be late to another one of Ms. Schera's lessons. She'd have my head... I just wish they'd come home today. The letter said sometime this week and I'm getting really nervous because the week is almost over."

"Don't worry. There's still time left in the week. So expect them home soon, safe and sound and to help you train more on your fighting and people skills. You, your cousin and your friends have improved greatly but still have long ways to go."

"I know..." He sighed once more. His grandfather was really starting to get tired with seeing him sighing so much this week. "...Geez, I feel like I might die waiting..." The boy said.

"Just like your mother. A silver tongue that's always whipping out sassy remarks or something..."

"I'm just using a figure of speech grandpa... I don't really mean it." The boy chuckled a bit.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell."

' _It's a good thing I didn't inherit sarcasm... I think..._ ' the boy told himself mentally.

The two proceeded to place the dishes into the sink. The grandfather cleaned while the boy dried and put away, and the two did so in silence. The silence was getting to the boy, since he couldn't stop thinking about his parents coming through that door and greeting him with hugs and stories of their adventure this time around.

Once all dishes were dry and set in the proper places, the boy walked over to the couch. The grandfather looked at him with a look of confusion. "Hey, I thought you promised to go to bed." The grandfather pointed out.

"I know but... I can't sleep. I just want them to be here already!" The boy proclaimed. It was practically agony for him to wait around any longer. As he shouted that, a young girl about the same age as the boy in a nightgown walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes. She let her short purple hair loose at the moment, her purple eyes still a little glossy from her sleepiness.

"Are auntie Estelle and uncle Joshau back?" Yawned the girl.

The grandfather sighed and grabbed the girl and a sheet from a cabinet and sat on the sofa with his grandchildren. He sat there and wrapped the sheet around the boy and girl. "Since you might be here a while..." He told him.

"Thank you grandpa..." The boy said. "Hey, grandpa. Can you tell us about when Mommy and Daddy were younger Bracers?"

"Well... alright." The grandfather replied. "Estelle was always a bit of a ditzy and hotheaded girl. Always getting into the wrong fights, usually acting first then thinking later, and was always chasing after your father." He said with a bit of blandness in his voice, as though he were reading off a laundry list. "However... she was very passionate, brave and kind. She knew what to say to people and how to act when to act. That's why she made an excellent Bracer, even though she had kinda terrible people skills from time to time." His tone had changed from bland to a sense of wonder. "You're father, on the other hand, was the one everyone liked. He chose his words and actions carefully, a very skilled fighter, and was always quick to protect Estelle. That boy Joshua was something else..."

"Wow... they must have been amazing." The boy said in awe.

"It's nice to know auntie Estelle was a little ditzy..." The girl added softly, "Doesn't make me feel so bad about messing up once in a while."

"To this day, she is still ditzy. Even the best have quirks." The grandfather replied. "Just remember, nothing is perfect. We all have our differences."

"Yeah..." The boy yawned.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No... Yawns are just contagious..." The boy quipped. The girl quickly became embarrassed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you yawn..!"

"Don't worry about it. Things happen..." The boy chuckled.

The three of them sat in a more relaxed silence, thanks to the simple jovial manner of the boy and the grandfather's reminisince of Estelle. Just then a knock came from the door. "Hey! Anybody awake!?" A young woman's voice shrieked, hoping to not only wake up the people in the home, but also anyone within a mile radius.

"Don't be so loud! The kids are probably asleep." This time a young man's voice scolded her.

"They'll be happy to see us anyways. They wouldn't mind a minute or two awake."

"Looks like their back..." The grandfather said.

"Mommy! Daddy!"  
"Auntie! Uncle!" The two kids leaped off the couch and rushed to the doors. They were so excited to see them once more. There was so much catching up to do!

%%%

 **A.N.: And that's it folks. At least the Prologue and all warnings and disclaimers. Hope you enjoy the rest of this tale as it begins to unfold into something wonderful...**


	2. Down to Basics

_**Main Menu:**_

 _ **New Game...**_

 _ **Load Game...**_

 _ **(Loading... Loading... Load complete.)**_

 _ **Rolent**_

 **Chapter 1** **: A Bracer's Final Review**

 **A.N.: Welcome back everyone! Another chapter so late? Well surprise fellow viewers, I came prepared. Unlike other stories that are a little from the top of my head, I came prepared with a rough draft of the story so it's a little more detailed and planned. So enjoy.**

 **Also what do you think of that mechanical piece at the beginning? My own touch to make it a little more authentic.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are owned by Nihom Falcom. All OCs and the plot belong to me and my friends.**

* * *

' _Roughly 5 years later..._ '

The sun rose slowly as it always did, covering the land in a blanket of warmth and light. The morning light illuminated the household of the Bright family, shining through the windows and even seeping through the cracks in the blinds.

The light gently touched wherever it wanted. The sunlight was beaming on the grandson's face. However, the boy was older. Much older. His body was now more defined and he was much taller. He grumbled and groaned as he awoken. He slowly lifted the sheets off of his body and sat up on the bed. He gave a loud yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "What time is it...?" The boy looked around his room and heard no sounds. "Guess I'm the first one awake... I should be getting ready." He said to himself. He changed out of his sleepwear and into his basic travel clothes. His attire consisted of a blue bomber jacket with a black tank top underneath, some basic jeans and simple work boots. He did a few basic stretches to get his body warmed up and gave a small grunt of approval when he finished. "Whew..."

He steppede out into the dim hallway and carefully treaded to the stairs, making sure no noise was made. He made it all the way outside and went over to a banged up stump not too far from the house. Against the tree was an aged Bo Staff with the paint marks slowly fading and showing the wood it was made of. The boy grabbed the staff and stared at it for a moment... ' _I can't believe today's the day._ ' He thought to himself. He gave the stump a good whack with the Bo Staff. He gave another blow to the old stump, another following in succession. Another and another, each blow in various different places. Each strike he planned and calculated carefully.

He heard a twig snap and suddenly became alert. He soon relaxed as he realized who made the sound. "Nice try Kat. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to sneak up on me." He chuckled as he turned around and found his cousin who was shocked.

The girl named Katherine or Kat thought she was good at stealth, but it was only her opinion. She may be a shy girl, but noticing her was really easy. She had her purple hair tied in a short ponytail. Her eyes being the same shade of purple. She wore a blouse with really long sleeves underneath a white vest. She wore a pleaded black and white skirt and white heeled boots with black knee socks. "Aw, no fair. I never get to sneak up on you Jay." The 16 year old girl named Kat pouted. Much resembling a child, she crossed her arms and gave a pouty face.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Jay told his cousin. "At least I can always find you when you get lost."

"You and you're dry humor..." Kat huffed.

"D-dry?!" He asked, almost offended by her claim.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Joshua awoke in the bed he shared with Estelle. His amber eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight of the room. He slowly sat up and stretched. Joshua looked over to his wife and smiled softly. He was gonna wake her up, but decided against it. ' _She deserves to sleep in today._ ' He thought.

Meanwhile, Cassius was preparing breakfast over the oven, whistling to his favorite tune. It was still considerably early in the morning, but the whole family was beginning to get into it's usual rut of life. Though something different about today was giving the day a new life.

Joshua walked down the stairs and found Cassius working on breakfast. "Oh, morning Dad." He said.

"Morning Joshua. Up and early as usual." Cassius said.

"Yeah. But I let Estelle sleep in for today." Joshua told his father.

"Well that's a nice thing. But you know you can't be spoiling her."

"I'm aware of that. Consider this a nice surprise since today our children are taking their final exams I figured 'Why not?' So I left her sleeping they way she was."

Cassius gave a 'Hmm...' as he stopped focusing on the food for a moment to consider what Joshua just said. "Alright, I guess you get off this hook easy... For now." He stated.

Wanting to avoid any further discussion on the topic, Joshua decided to change the subject by saying "Ya know? I think I'm gonna go play my harmonica. I don't want to get rusty now." He had a smile on his face and proceeded to flee back upstairs. ' _Whew. That was close._ ' He mentally sighed.

Cassius just laughed and continued on breakfast. "Ah... still themselves after all these years. Nothing will change them I guess."

After grabbing his harmonica from the room, Joshua went to the balcony and took a seat on some spare crates. The man let out a sigh and clutched the harmonica close to him. He gave a quick prayer to Goddess known as Aidios. Joshua gave thanks for the life he was blessed with and the wonderful family he was given. ' _Thank you Loewe and Karin. You guys gave everything for this all to be possible._ '

He then held the harmonica to his lips and started to play...

Each tune he played carefully and slowly. The song 'The Whereabouts of Light' reverberated throughout the area. Almost all forest sounds and any background noise were hushed as everything nearby stopped and listened. One could almost feel the age behind the song, all the trials and experiences being presented into a few simple notes.

Once he was done playing, he was not expecting an applause to follow his song. "Nice song Dad!" Jay shouted from the ground. Joshua looked over the balcony and saw Jay and Kat applauding and cheering for him.

"Well, didn't know I had an audience." Joshua chuckled. "Just what are you doing out so early?"

"Just getting in a few warm ups before the Exam." Jay said. It felt weird to be saying that. All he knew was his teachings from Scherazard and now entering this new phase was making him anxious and excited. "I'm just so excited." He told his Dad with enthusiasm. "Aren't you Kat?"

Kat looked at Jay and just smiled at her family member. "I guess so, Jay. Though you're handling it much better than me." She laughed.

Joshua just looked at the two sixteen year olds and smiled to himself. ' _It's weird but... somehow I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu._ ' He told himself.

"Hey, there you are!" Cassius's voice rang out to Joshua from the ground. He now stood by the two kids and waved his hand "C'mon, breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Joshua said. It took a while but the whole family of six were finally seated at the table for breakfast.

"Now, isn't this nice?" Cassius said to keep a family conversation going. "We're finally able to sit down and enjoy a meal together."

"It is nice Grandfather." Kat said. "I don't know the last time we all sat down like this."

"I remember." Jay inputs. "Been almost a month."

"A month?!" His mother, Estelle, cried. "No way it's been that long!"

"It has. Everyone's been busy this past month." Joshua told her.

"And it's only going to get worse." Renne, Kat's mother, added. "I can't believe you all are maturing so fast."

"M-momma... We're not getting that mature." Her daughter replied. "We're still not adults yet." The girl was blushing a little as she spoke.

"I'm with Kat." Jay supported. "There's no way I could ever be seen with an adult crowd. It's just not my style. At least not yet..." He mumbled that last part, hoping no one could understand that last part.

"Then there's still time to grow and mature." Cassius said. "More experience is waiting!"

"When you say that it only makes me think..." Jay muttered once again. "Oh yeah, that's today."

"Huh? What's today?" Estelle asked. Everyone else just sighed in exasperation.

"You dolt." Renne stated bluntly.

"It's their Final Exam Estelle. They told us yesterday before bed." Joshua said.

"O-oh yeah!" Estelle exclaimed, though still seeming to be slightly unsure of herself. "I must've been exhausted and didn't register it as well."

"You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached." Cassius told her.

"You don't need to be so rude! I'm more than capable of processing sarcasm too!" Estelle rebuttled. "Anyway... Jay, Kat. Why not just go now? So you don't be late. Or before you hear me yell at a washed up old coot."

"Insults hurts more than sarcasm you know..."

"Alright. Come on Kat, don't want Ms. Schera to be upset." Jay said, bringing his plate to the sink to be cleaned a little later. Kat obediently followed his suit and the two packed all their belongings they'd need for the test. Like their weapons, a couple food supplies to make snacks and light meals, and a Map of the Liberl kingdom.

And just like that, they were out the door with a quick goodbye and a smile. The adults were left sitting at the table in silence. Estelle was the first one to speak after the long silence. She had a soft smile on her face and her hands were balled into fists, grabbing at her skirt. "Ya know... It's hard..." She proceeded to say, everyone listening intently. "I never thought I'd feel this way. I want them to pass their test but at the same time... I want them to stay my students. I'm not fully ready to let them go... But I know I have to so they can have their own experiences and adventures."

"I wouldn't have said it better myself." Cassius said. ' _I never thought I'd see the day my daughter would be so mature. All of her journies have changed her._ '

* * *

Jay and Kat hurried down to the fork in the road at Elize Highway. When they got to the crossways they took a moment to rest even though they really didn't need it. They just wanted a minute to themselves surrounded by the calmness of the pathway. "Whew..." Jay sighed, leaning against a rock in the process. "Everyone is so tense today."

"Yeah. It is our Bracer Final Exam." Kat replied. "If we fail this, then our lives will be nothing but homework for a whole year." She laughed it off.

"That's gravely serious..." Her cousin mumbled bitterly. "We can't live like that! They'd have our asses with nothing but studying and training, just like they did Gin!"

"D-don't remind me... I still feel really bad for poor Gin." Kat added grimly.

"I just don't want to be given all that work." Jay said. "I was just trying to clear our heads a little and all we did was stress ourselves out even more..."

"Ah- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to mention the more homework... it just sort of popped up and... uh..." The girl ranted on like a nervous wreck. Jay just chuckled at her blundering and found it quite adorable and silly.

"No need to be sorry." Jay told her with a soft smile. "Honestly its my fault for bringing up Gin."

"Hey! You two done yet?!" A boy's voice called out.

"And speaking of which..." Jay mumbled. From the direction of Rolent, came walking a boy with gray-silvery spiky hair. His violet eyes safely behind a pair of slim square glasses which he adjusted. He wore a black v-neck with a green buttoned hoodie with many pockets, black jeans with a belt holding his weapon, a whip. His boots were designed for long travel and managed to last a long time. His tan skin just adding to the resemblance of his mother: Scherazard. He was only a year older than Jay and Kat but he acted like had superiority. "What are you doing here Gin?"

"I was just making sure you guys weren't late." Gin replied. "I know how your punctuality can be Jay."

"Me?" Jay asked confused.

"Actually Gin, you're normally the one who's tardy or barely makes it on time for class." Kat pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah well..." Gin stammered. "I was just watching out for you guys." He crossed his arms and pouted as he said that.

"Before you watch out for us, make sure you're all set." Jay laughed. "Does your mom know you're here?"

"Mother... Oh crap! I totally forgot to tell her!" The silver haired boy panicked. "Oh what in Aidios's name am I going to do?!" He hit the sides of his head in hopes of thinking properly.

"How about instead of giving yourself any more brain damage, you hurry back to town with us and we can explain ourselves?" Jay suggested with a confident grin.

"You'd help me just like that?" Gin asked.

"Of course." Kat beamed. "You're our friend. Besides who else is gonna get you out of trouble on Exam day? Especially after you failed your test last year."

"Don't remind me..." Meekly, Gin stated. "That's a time I never want to relive. Ever."

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive in the Town of Rolent. Of the five major cities, Rolent's had to be the smallest of all five. Most of the buildings were gray or yellow stones with wooden porches and doors. No matter how advanced the rest of the world may become, Rolent will always have a small town feel to it. "Whew... got here in record time." Gin stated.

"Really? Feels no different to me." Kat asked.

"Wait, how fast do you guys get into town from your house?"

"Much faster than your leisurely pace. I swear I was considering leaving you behind if you were to go any slower than what you already did." Jay said.

"How can you be so cold...?" Gin muttered.

"We don't have time for fighting you guys." Kat said. "You don't want to be late. Ms. Scherazard won't be happy. Let's hurry." She lead the two boys to the Bracer Guild in town, which wasn't too far away from the entrance of town. They walked into the small guild headquarters in Rolent and greeted the receptionist with bright smiles. "Good morning Ms. Aina." Kat greeted.

"Good morning." The blond receptionist spoke, while she was sorting out papers on her desk between jobs that were done and yet to be complete. "So I take it that you're all excited about today?" She asked while continuing to sort her papers.

"You know it!" Jay said with a determined voice.

"I'm glad to see you're peppy. And oh? Gin is actually on time?"

"Okay okay. I get it. Late that ONE time..."

"ONE time? You were late every time." Jay quipped while crossing his arms. "It's a miracle we didn't have to drag you here."

"That's true." Kat added. "You do have a tendency to-"

"-Quit ganging up on me!" Gin cried out. "Let's just go before I have to make some heads roll!"

"The rolling you need to do is to class. Better hurry!" Aina edged as she finished organizing the paperwork and proceeded to update the bulletin board.

* * *

Upstairs on the second floor, a woman with a hair color similar to Gin's and that same shade of violet eyes. She was looking at some tarot cards she had laid out and was trying to read them. "This is strange..." She mumbled. "How should I interpret this?"

Seated across from her was one of her pupil's and one of Jay's closest friends as well. Her name was simply Tsui. Nothing more. Nothing less. She wouldn't tell anyone her last name for some reason. But besides the point, she dawned simple bracer attire. A Lederhosen hat over her hair, some leather paddings, heeled boots and a two handed rune sword that the 16 year old knew how to use skillfully despite her young age. "Miss Scherazard? Is something in your divinations troubling you?" She asked with a proper tone.

"Ah, not really." The older woman replied to her with a casual smile. "Just got stumped about how to interpret my cards." ' _I never like when the " Wheel of Fortune" card works it's way into my divinations. I hope I'm wrong this time..._ '

"Mother! I'm back!" A familiar boy's voice shouted from the stairs. Gin, followed by Jay and Kat, made it to the upper floor of the Rolent Bracer Guild. "And I brought Jay and Kat too. They were gonna be late if I didn't show up to get them."

Jay and Kat snapped their focus to Gin and glared. "Now wait just a damn second!" Jay barked at him. "You're the one who was gonna be late if we didn't pick you up first!"  
"Now that was rude Gin." Jay and Kat said at the same time.

"Hey, I was just joking. No need to be serious!" Gin snapped back.

"You've got some sick jokes." The cousins said in unison.

"I prefer a twisted sense of-"

"-Enough!" Tsui shouted at them. Giving them all a glare. "Do I need to break you up?"

The other three trainees were petrified with fear as she stared them with a no joking matter. They all shook their heads in unison while they trembled with fear. Tsui eased up and sighed. "Good..."

"Everyone please relax." Schera sighed. "Can't do well on the Exam if you're tense, now can you?"

"No. We can't." They all said in unison while forming a line in front of the table.

"All right. Now that that is settled, I will only give you the rundown for the day before I release you. But before that there needs to be a basic general knowledge portion of this." After hearing that, only Tsui seemed ready to face the test. "Okay let's start... Katherine!"

"Y-yes ma'am?!" Kat stammered in anxiety.

"Can you tell me when the Orbal Revolution took place and by whom?"

"Oh um..." She mumbled, trying to remember. "A little over 75 years ago and... some guy named Epstein...?" The purple haired girl sounded slightly unsure of her answer.

"Very good. You seem to be on the mark there in your history Katherine." Kat sighed in relief as she had accomplished her portion. "Gin!" Scherazard called on her own son next.

"Y-yes?!" He replied.

"What are the five major regions of Liberl and what are they famous for?"

"Well there's Rolent, which makes it's earnings through agriculture and mining. Especially since technology has made these jobs safer. There's Bose which is mainly a shopping district. Then Ruan which is famous for tourism, but at one point it was famous for boat sailing and fishing. Zeiss is technologically advanced, it's where most Orbal development in Liberl comes from. And Grancel, our Capitol." Gin replied almost flawlessly.

"Impressive. I'd expect no less! Tsui!"

"Yes!" Tsui more stated than questioned.

"Tell me the process of breaking Sepith down into Quartz for use."

"Easy. First you need to obtain your Sepith by either slaying monsters or mining for some. Then you will need to take it to the Orbal Shop closest and have them meld down the Sepith into Quartz. I could go in deeper detail if you'd like."

"No no. It doesn't matter beyond that. Excellent work, although be mindful of your arrogance."

"I will take your advice to heart."

"And finally, Jay..."

' _Crap... I totally didn't study anything. I'm going to fail for sure!_ ' He mentally cursed to himself.

"Tell me what the foundations for the Bracer Guild are?"

"Huh? Oh well uh... ya see..." Jay stammered as he became incredibly sheepish. "It was created on the basis of 'By the People, for the People.' Basically we protect what the army can't. We also help with more simple and odd matters such as finding a lost cat or communicating between clients. Also, all client information is meant to be kept between the client and Bracer(s) working on the job..."

"Okay okay. You pass." Schera said, anything to get Jay to stop babbling on about nothing in particular. "But in short you're all correct. And I am glad you know the history and fundementals so well. Makes it easier for me to move along."

All the ones who felt a little incompotent sighed in relief as she uttered those words.

"Now, if you'll follow me we'll go and take a look at the next part of our Exam..."

* * *

"Aina, all set?" Scherazard asked the receptionist.

"Of course." Aina replied. "You're all going to need these." She said to the trainees as they received a small notebook with many tabs and such. On the cover it had the logo of the Bracer Guild imprinted on it.

"What are these for?" Jay asked.

"If I'm not mistaken," Tsui replied. "They're meant to keep tabs on the jobs we accept so we don't lose track of what we need to complete."

"Very good Tsui." Aina commended. "These are your notebooks to keep and store notes in. Don't get careless on jobs."

"I promise I won't." Gin told her, having a feeling that she was directing that last statement to him.

"Now then, there's two jobs here." Aina went on, passing them two flyers. "You're in luck because they're both in the remodeled Rolent Sewers."

Job A: ' **Reach the end of the sewers to recover some missing goods from a chest. Reward: 1000 Mira.** '

Job B: ' **Subdue the Rogue Enemy at the opposite end of the sewers. Reward: 1000 Mira-**

 **And report back to the Guild when complete.** '

"Okay. Sounds simple enough." Jay said. "So do we choose which one we take?"

"Nope." Scherazard said flatly.

"WHAT!?"

"You see, you may have to take an icky job no one else may want but someone needs done. So we decided to do things a bit different. You'll each split up into two groups to take on each job. Who goes on what job will be determined later. As of now, here's what you should know." The instructor went on. "Jobs will be placed on the bulletin board and some have a certain window of time to be available. Once seen, you will need to get into contact with the client at the location that is appropriate for them to verify their request. After you complete the job, report to the client and then report back at our Guild branches depending on where you are currently situated. In this case, right back here with Aina."

"Oh I see." Kat said. "Basically we need to maintain contact to keep everyone happy and calm."

"In a nutshell, yes. However, in certain cases like Monster Extermination, you won't need to contact a client. Just get it done and report right back here when you're done."

"Got it!" Jay saluted.

* * *

Their trip then took them to the Orbal Factory across the street. Where they learned how to make and synthesize Quartz and how to function a Tactical Enigma properly. A Tactical Enigma is a device that allows a user to cast certain magics. However, the more powerful the spell the more time it requires to concentrate.

The Tactical Enigma also functions... Like an Enigma. It requires Quartz with Sepith Value to be able to learn new spells. And each Sepith is split into seven elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Time, Space and Mirage. It also utilizes a Master Quartz which are difficult to synthesize normally since they grow and evolve with experience as well. Luckily, the four trainees each get one. Jay obtained "Taurus", which is primarily Earth Element. Kat obtained "Katze", which is mostly Time Element. Gin obtained "Wing" which is mostly Wind Element. And Tsui obtained "Brave" which is primarily Fire. Each Master Quartz gave them access to different arts and powers but they would need to learn what they can do on the field.

And finally, after learning all the basics and small details, it was now time to begin their Final Exam...

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry for being such a procrastinator guys. I had gotten a Summer Job so that ate up most of my free time. And now with School and my Advanced Classes I may not have as much time as I thought. Anyway, now is time for you to cast a vote!**

 **Who should take Job A? Who should take Job B? This WILL affect the story later on! SO I leave the fate of this story in your hands fellow readers. Just PM/Note me your response or leave one as a comment, I'd love to hear your opinions guys.**


	3. A Bracer's Exam

_**Main Menu:**_

 _ **New Game...**_

 _ **Load Game...**_

 _ **(Loading... Loading... Load complete.)**_

 _ **Rolent**_

 **Chapter 2** **: A Bracer's Test**

 **A.N.: Job A: Kat and Gin**

 **Job B: Jay and Tsui**

 _ **From this point onward the primary bonding scenes will be between Jay and Tsui. Yes the main four do have bonding time and will have Combination Crafts (I'm basing this around Zero no Kiseki more or less) But Jay and Tsui will be stuck with each other now. It's what you've decided and what it shall be. I may go around and add Kat/Gin moments later down the line.**_

 **Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are owned by Nihon Falcom. All OCs and the plot belong to me and my friends.**

* * *

After the two pairs split up they rode in separate elevators. Jay and Tsui riding down to the lower levels while Kat and Gin would investigate the upper levels. The higher levels of the remodeled to represent the Geo-Front in Crossbell, whilst the lower levels represented the mines that were common to the Rolent region. After parting with the two from Group A, Jay and Tsui made their way to the lower levels of the Rolent Sewers. It was remodeled very differently from it's state 25 years ago. For safety reasons, the sewers were sealed off with a large mechanical door. Monsters made their dwellings beneath the city, but it was well maintained with the help of the Bracer Guild. Before departing, the groups were given the following: a bag of supplies (particularly for injuries and stamina), a battle Orbment each primed to fit their strongest aspects (for example, Jay would have a 2-lined Orbment set up while Tsui would have a 4-lined. More lines means less magic, relying heavily on physical strength), and a Master Quartz to load into the Orbment. These Orbments were handed out to all Bracers' who didn't have high enough aptitude for the ARCUS. These were known as ENIGMA II units. Unfortunately, none of them had the affinity for combat linking. The people most common to have high affinity for linking are those with interest in the military.

After entering the sewers, Tsui looked on in amazement and nodded to herself. "The structure of the renovations is truly exceptional. It must've taken some odd years to complete."

"Yeah. I heard that the Zeiss Central Factory had a partnership with the Epstein Foundation and Reinford Company to make this a reality. I think there were other projects they did together well before this too..." Jay pointed out.

"Really? It's incredible to think what creative minds can accomplish." Tsui said with a bit of amazement apparent in her voice. "Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand. That's first and foremost."

"Yeah. What was our job again...?" Jay asked, slightly embarrassed that he forgot.

"We're in search of a suspicious individual. Keep your wits about you, they could be dangerous."

"R-right." Jay nodded. The duo went ahead, deeper into the sewers. For a sewer system, it was surprisingly well kept and clean. The water traveled through large clear pipes overhead, guiding them to the purifier in the upper levels to be reused. While the waste was deposited into a restricted area elsewhere. Aside from those features, it resembled a mine in every which way, even being illuminated by Orbal Lamps rather than overhead lights like in the upper levels.

"This place does make for ideal training grounds." Tsui said as they explored deeper.

"Yeah..." Jay agreed, slightly confused by her comment. ' _What is this girl thinking sometimes?_ ' He asked himself. Jay then noticed a tough looking monster ahead. "Hey, there's a monster up there."

"Indeed." Tsui acknowledged. "I recommend a tactical approach if we are to engage it. Would a preemptive strike suit your liking?"

"Sounds good to me." Jay said. "We'll just engage it when it's not looking and get the jump on it." So carefully, Jay and Tsui crept up on the large monster. It resembled a large alligator because of its U-shaped snout. It was much larger than your average alligator and definitely scarier. There was bound to be a request to fend this monster off eventually, so they decided to kill it now.

"Fall!" Tsui cried as she took her Two-handed Rune sword and swung it downward. The blade had started to glow a pale blue light as it made it's descent downward. It made direct contact with the monster's back but it barely left a dent. Before the monster had a chance to counterstrike, Tsui leaped out of the way and rolled to the side. "That's a very dense layer of scales..." She said.

"Let me try something." Jay stated. He took his ENIGMA in one hand and concentrated. Beneath his feet a blue magic circle formed as he resonated with the device. "ENIGMA activate. Needle Shoot!" He outstretched his hand and the magical energy was released. Small shards of stone began to form together to shape a larger and sharper mass. It launched itself at a high velocity towards the monster, however it simply swatted it's long tail and broke the projectile. "That didn't work..."

"Jay!" Tsui cried out in warning to her comrade. However, it was too late as Jay was knocked back by the flailing tail and hit the ground like a rag doll. The air escaped his lungs for a brief moment upon impact and he had difficulty recovering. Tsui quickly retaliated for Jay by using her sword similar to more of a paddle and swatted the beast in the face, knocking a tooth out in the process. The monster was dazed for a moment but Tsui didn't relent as she swung her blade downward with both hands. It barely dented the scales again but it seemed more effective than last time. "Jay!" She then called out, checking her friend.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "I'll be okay..." He got himself back up for a moment and shook his head. "I think I'll be okay."

"Let's retreat for now. Discretion is the better part of valor." Tsui advised.

"That... seems smart right now..." He said as Tsui helped Jay escape from the monster's line of vision and escape deeper into the Sewers. Once they were safe enough the two sat back against a wall and panted. Jay let out a breath of relief. "Thanks for saving me like that..." He said.

"Hah... hah... Anytime." Tsui rasped. "That monster didn't want to go down easy..."

"I feel like... it was my fault we almost got maimed." Jay admitted. Tsui looked to her male companion and couldn't help but crack a smile before bursting into full on laughter. Jay was taken aback at her outburst and became flustered. "W-what did I say that was so funny?" He asked, crossing his arms and blushing.

Tsui sighed mid chuckle and stood up. "Hold your head high, Jay. You don't need to feel guilty about something out of your control. Besides, I was just as reckless."

Jay realized what she meant when she said that. He let loose a sigh and stood up. "Y'know it's weird how you motivate people..." Jay said. "You just bring it all into perspective. We have a job to do, so let's get going!"

"Understood!" Tsui nodded. ' _You're something else too Jay..._ '

After the bitter defeat the two worked through the almost puzzle like sewer system of the lower levels until they reached a locked door. It was large much like the entrance door but it was glowing an alarming red. "Huh? Why's it locked?" Jay asked.

"Probably to keep out unauthorized personnel... or maybe..." Tsui trailed off.

"Do you have an idea?" Jay asked.

"Let's try finding a way to unlock the door first." She replied, taking off in the other direction with Jay. They found a small access room not too far off, but of course it was another puzzle. "Intriguing. It's almost as if the layout of this area is meant to be disorienting..."

"I mean, I can see why it'd be. We are training after all." The boy explained. "Hey, is that...?" The two stood in front of a computer with a large button on it. "Does this unlock the gate?"

"One way to know for certain." Tsui precariously pressed the button. The button went from an alarming red to a relaxing blue and a ker-chunk resonated within the corridors. "...I believe that did it." After working their way back out of the access room, they found that the locked door had switched to unlocked by having a different color. "All right. We should be almost done if my theory is correct."

"Yeah..." Jay nodded. He looked to Tsui and debated speaking up or not.

"...Basically, I think beyond this door is a final trial for our Exam. In case you're curious."

' _H-how does she do that...!?_ ' Jay thought, shocked by her clairvoyance.

"It's written all over your face." The girl in the hat stated once more without anything being said. It was just something she was naturally good at. Her deductive reasoning skills were on par with several senior bracers. "Shall we?"

"S-sure..." Jay said, scratching the back of his head. The two opened the door and were greeted to a long staircase. After climbing up to the wide platform that rested between a door on a higher platform and the door they just entered from they noticed a rather large box. "Huh?" Jay asked.

"What is this?" Tsui asked curiously.

"There it is!" A familiar voice called out. Kat came running down in a hurry and noticed Jay and Tsui had made it there before them. "Wait, what?"

Gin came down the stairs in a relaxed fashion, hands in his hooded shirt's pockets. "I thought you two were looking for that creepy person? Guess you found em?"

"Not even close..." The two groups exchanged information and experience.

"Whoa, it's not like you to drop the ball like that." Gin commented. The two looked down in shame felt bleak at their reminder of how they screwed up.

"Don't feel too bad!" Kat chimed in. "Gin and I were struggling without using our Arts. I don't even wanna think what could've happened if we didn't have these ENIGMA II units..."

"Kat, I thought we said we weren't gonna talk about it..." Gin grumbled through his grinding teeth.

"Talk about what, I wonder..." Jay teased.

"N-nothing!" Gin gasped. "Just let us open the box already and we'll help you look for that creepy person, got it!?" He more or less demanded from the two rather than suggested. Jay and Tsui gave a cheeky smile and nodded. Gin stood in front of the box, pausing for a moment.

"...Gin?" Jay asked, concerned for his friend. He suddenly picked up on a strange wind from somewhere but wasn't sure if it was his imagination.

"Relax, I got it..." He said, trying to maintain his cool. He opened the box and found... another box. "Seriously!?"

"This must be a package of sorts to deliver to our client. In this case, it being Ms. Schera." Tsui deduced. "So I recommend NOT sneaking a peek." She stated sternly to Gin, who was close to opening the box.

"Aw man..." He sighed. The others only gave an exasperated look.

Kat shook it off and clasped her hands together. "Alright, with that out of the way nothing should stop us from finding that target. So let's get-"

"-Wait!" Jay cried out as he whipped out his Bo Staff. "Everyone, something's coming!" Sure enough he was right. The four teenagers were surrounded by gelatinous green globs with a strange swirl as an eye. The globby monsters has surrounded them and their must've been about 8 or 9. "Ugh..." Jay groaned in disgust.

"We stayed here too long." Tsui stated.

"Looks like we've found ourselves to be caught up in a 'sticky' situation!" Gin quipped as he readied his weapon, which was a long whip.

"Nobody has time for your stupid jokes..." Kat sighed as she drew forth her golden scythe. Tsui readied her Rune Blade and everyone stood back to back.

"Focus everyone. Or else we all end up monster food." Tsui stated calmly. Everyone stood around tensely, but not one wavered for even a moment. Standing together made them feel more confident somehow. The globs began worming their way closer as everyone had a defensive stance. It seemed they were also locked into a stalemate. Jay was quickly fed up at the lack of development.

"Let's go everybody!" Jay shouted in encouragement. This seemed to jump kick everybody's attention into high gear and they charged forward into battle. Jay tried whacking at one of the gelatinous foes and it seemed their bodies were pretty fluid but held together. It simply bounced off the attack like it was nothing. Jay grimaced as the gooey body wiggled and he felt it through his staff. "That's just gross..." He groaned.

Tsui let out a battle cry as her ENIGMA began to glow a red light. Her Master Quartz was resonating with her blade, giving it a dull red glow to it. "Break!" She cried as she swung the glowing blade horizontally against two monsters. Their bodies were ripped apart, but thanks to their malleable nature they were able to reassemble with ease. Tsui simply smirked at the added challenge.

These monsters are special as they can use the sepith in their bodies to cast arts. One was trying to channel up Arts, but Gin was faster to react. While he may have been lax about a bunch of other things, Gin seemed very quick to react when it came to casting Arts. "Chew on this! Sparkle!" He cried. A green bolt of lightning shot straight down on one of the monsters. It's body couldn't handle the sudden jolt and it burst in a mere flash. "It looks like Arts are the way to go, guys!" Gin alerted his teammates.

"Alright, let me try." Kat said. "Thanks to that Quartz we found this should be easier... ENIGMA activate!" She raised her scythe, almost like a magic staff and called for the power of her Orbment. "Soul Blur!" Small pale discs formed and sliced another monster in an instant.

"Let me try..." Jay said. "ENIGMA activate...! Needle Shoot!" Once more, a sharp projectile made of stone fired and pierced the monsters. This time actually killing it.

"I may not be proficient with arts, but I refuse to go down!" Tsui cried. Rather than casting an Art, she charged forward once more with her blade. This time a blue light enveloped the sword as she dashed in front of three more monsters. " ** _My Blade is ready!_** " She shouted as she held her Rune Sword in both hands. She made swift hacks and slashes at the monsters, each time leaving behind a blue slash. Once she was ready for her final slash she held the sword high above her head and let out a fierce battle cry. The sword became even more vibrant as she did so. " _ **Fall! Raging Blade!**_ " Tsui swung her sword downward and the impact engulfed the monsters in a blue light, slicing them up.

"Well, if we're not holding back..." Gin smirked as he cracked his whip. " ** _Ain't you fellas naughty~._** " He cooed rather playfully, but yet there was a tone of sadistic malice dripping from his words. He gave an unusual grin as he sauntered seductively towards his target, the final two monsters. He smacked them with his whip once and laughed. " ** _Oh please. I'm hardly trying, so don't cry yet 'kay?_** " With astounding speed for someone of his caliber he began to slash his whip across the monsters repeatedly and on the final strike he used his ENIGMA to wrap his whip in a gust of wind and when it hit, the wind ruptured into a tornado. " _ **Sadist's Whip: Hurricane!**_ " He exclaimed as he did so. Gin breathed a sigh of relief as the threat had past. He then revealed a bit of a grin. "Aww, done already?"

"Crisis averted." Kat sighed. Jay and Kat looked to their two friends in amazement.

"I didn't know you guys could do that." Jay stated. "Tsui, I imagine you've been practicing that technique for a while?"

"Correct." She replied. "Though, I would've liked to use it when I perfected it. But I suppose it saved us in the end."

"About me, that was a more on the fly kinda thing." Gin stated coolly while scratching the back of his head. "I just did it without thinking..."

"As usual..." Jay quipped with an un-amused look on his face. The young Bracer-in-training put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna trademark that attack! Seriously!" Gin exclaimed with glee. "That might be a cool nickname for when I reach A-rank status..."

"If you ever become a Senior Bracer." Tsui said. "You still have to go beyond Junior Rank."

Gin grimaced and grumbled. "I know I know..."

"Now, with one less thing to worry about I say we finish what we came here to do-" Kat was saying before Jay noticed something else was amiss.

"-Damn...! Get back everyone!" Everyone let out a gasp in shock and leaped out of the way as a giant version of the monsters they had just slain dropped from a higher floor. "I didn't even realize monsters of this caliber lurked down here!" Jay cried.

"It's enormous!" Kat gaped in horror and awe.

"Ngh...! That's what she said..." Gin stated, trying to get a bit of a laugh out in their bleak situation. No one laughed and they just disregarded his immature comment.

"There's no way we're able to defeat a monster of this size as we are now..." Tsui added.

Jay had decided to make a split second decision. "You guys run past it! I can at least buy you the time necessary to get out of here!"

"Wait, what!?" Tsui gasped. "Jay, you mustn't think so recklessly!"

"If we don't do something we'll die!"

"Y-yeah, but..." Kat stammered as the monster began to charge an art. "Uh-oh..."

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Gin asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Guys, just leave me-"

"-That won't be necessary." A cool voice cut in. Before anyone had time to react or say anything a woman with two long pigtails and black hair swooped in and used a long curved blade to hack through the monster. She emerged on the other side unscathed and closed her blade back into its sheath. "Autumn Leaf Cutter..." She muttered as the slashes finally showed impact and the monster fell apart. She wore a short sleeved coat with a popped collar and a battle dress underneath said coat. Her black combat boots were heeled and she had black knee socks. Her expression was a rather serious one and her light blue eyes gave her an intense aura.

"Who's she...?" Jay muttered, confused at the situation.

"I have no idea." Tsui replied, rather perplexed by the situation. "But she did save us, so I imagine she must be a Bracer too..."

"Whoever she is, she's pretty hot." Gin explicitly stated.

"G-Gin!" Kat said rather worried. "You shouldn't just say those things...!"

"Finding you kids was rather challenging, but I'm relieved I was able to." The woman said. "We were originally supposed to face one another as part of your Exam, but I suppose seeing you handle yourselves against those monsters serves as an excellent substitute."

"Wait, then you're-"

"-Part of your practice requests." She explained. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chidori Yukimura, a Bracer such as yourselves. I'm relieved none of you are injured."

"...We're in your debt." Tsui said, once her initial surprise passed.

* * *

From the distance, someone had been watching with intrigue and distaste at the same time. "Damn, I hate getting these missions..." They said. "Especially when someone worth my time shows up." The person eyed up Chidori like an animal. "She's the one who trained under the Divine Blade. I wonder how she actually holds up in a fight..." The person chuckled to themselves with excitement. "Easy now..." They told themselves. "The kids are still alive, so I guess this was a wasted attempt. Oh well, they at least put on a bit of a good show." With that, the person simply left, like they were never there in the first place.

* * *

 **A.N.** **: And that wraps up this long awaited chapter! I'm so very sorry it took this long to write something so short! I was having a bit of writer's block for a while but after actually playing through Sen 2 and SC I'm back better than ever! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and what is to come. With that said, have a nice day!**


End file.
